The Hungry Things
What happens when NC is forced to do the Hunger Games Days 1-26: Time Paradox. Day 27: Wayne kills another animal, nobody has come after anyone yet. Day 28: The audience spices things up with exploding flies. Day 29(1): The Audience unleashes the apocalypse. Day 29(2): Glock has reverse engineered the flies. They are now roaming the capitol. Day 30: The Audience starts nuking things. Day 31: Fallout 3. Day 32: REDACTED Day 33: Volc is still hiding in the arena. Day 34: and there was cake, and every NC'er was present. Par Volc. Who was still hiding. Day 35: The gamemasters flooded the arena. It's now a giant marsh. Day 36: Volc leaves the arena, as Marshes suck. Day 37(1): Glock emerges from the marsh as the thing from the black lagoon. Day 37(2): Volc faces the executioner's block in the capitol. Day 38(1): The Gamemasters face Volc's block. Day 38(2): Kyr, Wayne, and Gnu have built the HELLicarrier. Day 39: the HELLicarrier gets stuck in the marshy terrain Day 40(1): Scotty informs us it will take a week to fix. Day 40(2): After killlng the Gamemasters, Volc retreats to space. Day 41: New gamemasters are hired Day 42: Everyone wins. Except Omni, who is left to die. Day 43: They lied. So did the cake. Day 44: GLaDOS releases the neurotoxin. Day 45: Kyr bioengineers a cure. Day 46: Testing/bring your daughter to work day begins Day 47(1): Volc is still sitting in a small, undergroung moonbase. Day 47(2): The gamemasters set fire to parts of the forest. Day 48: Teran becomes god, with Scorched as his prophet, and Lord Teran spoke, and there was Starcraft. Day 49: Nothing interesting happened. Day 50: Glock unleashes WW6...again. Day 51: The Apocalypse has been averted. Day 52: Pen rejoins, under the guise of the Doctor from Doctor Who. Day 53: Mage overthrows Pen and becomes the Doctor. Day 54: We discover the Doctor's name by accident. Glock decides to weaponize it. Day 55: Eno overthrows magery somehow. Day 56: Pen accidentally kills Farma. Day 57: Eno and Magery bitch like a married couple. Day 58: Wayne and Kyr become sentient cheese for a recorded ten seconds. 70% of the world's population is destroyed. Days 58-68: Nothing interesting happened. Day 69(1): A Female Finally Joins NC again. Days 69(2): Unspeakable things happened. Day 70: Bis becomes NC's Pimp. Day 71: NC becomes Bis' Pimp, and Omni and Farma rise from the dead. Day 72(1): The Kraken consumes the universe. Endgame. Day 72(2): The female leaves. Day 73: EXPUNGED Day 74: Fez returns. Day 75: All of NC Merges. Day 76: Merge ends, and things go back to normal. Day 77: Scorched returns from AFK'ing. Day 79: Scorched reveals that he is Buddha. Day 80: Scorched falls asleep...mid-battle. Day 81: By some miracle, Eno's still alive. Day WHO THE FUCK CARES ANYMORE?: Glock is finally killed. Day 85: Scorched actually does something. Day 90: We skipped the last 9 days. Day 91: Volc leaves his moon bunker, takes one look outside, and re-enters it. Day 92: the HELLicarrier is repaired. Day 93: Volc rejoins the NC Crew, and the moon promptly explodes after his departure. Day 95(1): Wayne leaves NC and makes a new game. Day 95(2): Super comes out of hiding. We skipped 94, because day 94 was bad. Day 96: This is still the same day rotated 180 degrees. Day 97: Was Christmas. We had eggnog. Wayne's was alcoholic. Day 99: Super returns to hiding. Day 101: People actually learned something from NC. Chaos ensues. Day 102: A New world order ruled by Chip is set up. Day 103: the New World Order is overthrown by Djinn. Day 104: Djinn disappears. Day 106: CYOC and NC Happen for real. Day 107: Glock kills Pen. This time for real. Day 108: -snip- Day 109: Super steps on a landmine. Day 110: Catpocalypse. Day 111: The Alpacalypse. Day 112: And there was hats. Day 113: And they were good. Day 114: I SCREAM YOU SCREAM WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM. Day 115: Everyone has sore throats from screaming. Day 116: Sweet Home Alabama. Day 117: Memorial Day for the Master Chief. Day 118: When are we going to cut this? Day 119: Living Under a Paper Moon Day 120: *cuts endless string of days* Category:Potential merge